1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display apparatus field, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a method of image display and touch sense thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a traditional touch control display apparatus, the touch sense function is realized as described below: the touch control display apparatus comprises a display panel and a touch panel. The touch panel is positioned on the display panel. The display panel is in charge of displaying images and touch panel is in charge of sensing the touch operation of the user.
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display apparatus 10 comprises a substrate 105, a thin film transistor array layer 104, an anode layer 103, an OLED (organic light emitting diode layer) 102 and a cathode layer 101. The thin film transistor array layer 104 comprises a first conductor layer 1042, a second conductor layer 1044, a first insulation layer 1041 and a second insulation layer 1043. The traditional AMOLED display apparatus is not equipped with touch sense function.
For realizing the touch sense function to the aforesaid AMOLED display panel 10, the traditional way is to stack a touch panel on the AMOLED display panel 10. The display panel with touch sense function which is traditionally manufactured as aforementioned does have drawbacks: low manufacture yield, low transmission and high power consumption.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a new technical scheme for solving the foregoing technical issues.